Dragon's Dilemma
by Grunt
Summary: An epic tale of curses and love. A tale of trust and understanding. This is a story of lovers overcoming any challenge in their way. Well that's all nice and good, but did anyone tell Deathwing and Ranma that?


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ doesn't belong to me, neither does Warcraft or any of the characters I intend to use in this story.

Wings of Death and Chaos

Have you ever had a day, when you just know everything is going your way? When you feel as if nothing could possibly stop you? The draconic aspect of death could already imagine the taste of victory as he worked his spells.

He had been denied twice already, by a mortal of all beings. His precious demonsoul had been destroyed, his flight nearly brought to extinction. But soon enough the black dragons would rise again.

He threw his head back and let loose a roar that shook the halls of his undergrounds sanctum. Here, in the security of the deep earth, the realm he once had had dominion over, he would recreate his most prized possession.

The Demon Soul, once called the Dragon Soul, a simple looking gold coin, was in fact, the most powerful artifact in this world. The power within this tiny gold disc was enough to destroy thousands of demons within seconds. With it even a being of the lesser races could face a dragon aspect and win, easily at that.

This time though, he wouldn't be able to trick the other dragon aspects to give their power to his Demon Soul. Also he wouldn't fall for anyone's tricks again. Those foolish old gods thought that they could use HIM as a puppet, well he would show them oh yes.

Without the power of the other dragons however, he was forced to bind different powers within his precious Demon Soul.

He saw it as fitting that he would use the powers of the elemental plane for his own reasons. Hadn't those damn elementals once been the servants of the old gods?

Now he was going to use their power to strike down their former masters, and all the others that stood in his way. It wouldn't matter how strong those fools thought they were.

No one, not Sargeras, not Alexstraza and the other aspects, not Arthas and most certainly not that wretched mortal Rhonin would be able to stop him.

He did have to admit though that this human did have a good head on his shoulders. Maybe he would allow the worm to serve him, when he had succeeded with his plan.

Because then his dreams would at least be realized.

Finally he, Deathwing, would purge the world of all the lesser races. Soon only dragon kind would rule over Azeroth, as it was supposed to be.

And if the other dragon flights didn't share his views… well, they would be brought to see reason. If he had to kill some of them to make the rest see the light, so be it.

Smirking he raised his paw, letting the arcane energy surround it while it pulsed in tandem with his own heartbeat.

This would have most likely spelled a great deal of troubles for the mortal races, but fortunately the world of Azeroth was spared the second advent of Deathwing by a totally random ripple in the Great Beyond. Like a giant vacuum cleaner the hole in reality sucked the dark lord from this plane.

While this most certainly was a random event , it may be interesting to mention that right at that moment Sylvanas was giving Arthas a lapdance, and Thrall shared a beautiful candle light dinner with Jaina Proudmoore. Talk about random.

And so the world of Azeroth was spared from a fate worse than well, they were still screwed because of their ridiculous high amount of powerful evil beings bent on world destruction so yeah they were fucked one way or another.

Sadly the world of Ranma and Co wasn't quite that lucky.

Clutching the still alive mouse in his hands the Jusenkyou guide made his way to another unmarked spring. Once again he would need to find out what had drowned here. He just hoped it wasn't another spring of drowned tiger, hell it didn't even have to be another spring of drowned buxom nymphomaniac. He would settle for a spring of drowned slug or something equally boring and not life-threatening.

He was ill prepared for a giant dragon to materialize just above the unmarked spring.

Deathwing himself was also woefully ill prepared for being ripped from his proper world and being sent to the cursed springs. All he knew right then, was, that once again he had been denied what was rightfully his. He threw his head back to let loose an earth shaking roar and thus did the misfortune begin.

He hadn't noticed that he was not facing downwards but upwards. Also he forgot that throwing his head back while facing the sky would dunk his head right into a spring.

The moment he felt the magic of the springs taking effect, he retaliated, bringing forth his own magic to combat the twisted power of Jusenkyou and if anyone had ever had a chance at breaking the magic of the springs it would have been Deathwing.

For only an aspect could hope to challenge an aspect.

Feeling the twisted magic bypassing all his defenses and attempts to counter it he realized just where he had felt it before. This was a product of Malygos madness. Only the spellweaver himself could have created such magic in his 10000 years of insanity.

Then it was all over and Deathwing the dragon was gone. Sputtering and spitting a dark haired woman broke through the surface of the spring of drowned girl. She was as naked as the day she had hatched, her face was sharp and her body seemed crafted for the purpose of appeasing the eye.

Not that it meant anything to the Dark One.

Screaming with barely suppressed rage she twisted the ambient magic around her, trying to destroy the power that bound her to this form. But even in her rage she couldn't see all the tricks and traps Malygos had left in his work.

Another scream tore from her throat, this one a cry of pain, as lighting danced all over her body and with horror Deathwing felt the twisted magic melt into him, binding the curse even stronger to him.

Falling down again, she laid on the ground, waiting for her breath to come back. Rage and anger cursed through her, making her blood boil.

Her head shot up as she noticed the guide and her eyes narrowed, sending a shiver down the poor mans spine.

'Someone was going to pay for this. For a very long time to come."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought of this idea and once I started I couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to get if off my mind by writing the prologe at least. My next update should come soon, either for this story or Fists of Supremacy. Big thanks to Dark Knight Gafgar for correcting me on some names.


End file.
